


home

by aflyingcoffeebean



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I don't know why I wrote this, M/M, just pure fluff, there's no plot just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflyingcoffeebean/pseuds/aflyingcoffeebean
Summary: Matt’s boyfriends are walking disasters.





	home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm blaming the entirety of this fic on my roommate

Matt  opened the door to his apartment coat soaked and water dripping into his eyes from the wet hair plastered to his forehead. A burst of warm air hit him smelling of cinnamon, and something sweeter he couldn’t place. Shrugging out of his coat Matt couldn’t help the smile that slipped over his face as he dropped the shopping garment to the ground before he trekked water all over their house. The low noise of the television was accompanied by clatters from the kitchen, and the murmur of voices. 

 

As Matt crouched to pull his shoes off a soft meow greeted him accompanied by the sensation of a very fluffy cat tail being shoved in his face. He crinkled his nose trying to stave off the need to sneeze. “Well hello to you too King.” 

 

The meow that answered him was plaintive.

 

“What, are they ignoring you now?” Matt asked reaching out and scooping the cat into his arms. King looked up at him with big green eyes for a moment before he attempted to swat at Matt’s nose. Matt laughed, and made his way down the hallway to the living room. It was empty save for Sir who lounged across the back of the couch content with ignoring the world. Two duffle bags were thrown haphazardly in the middle of the floor, and Matt stepped over them gingerly not wanting to trip and disturb King who had just settled down in his arms. He frowned when he caught sight of the tv playing some sort of cooking show the hostess kneading some sort of dough. 

 

A loud crash brought him out of his musings, followed by a shout and a clatter. Matt shared a look with King before making his way cautiously to the open doorway that led to the kitchen. Before he had the chance to poke his head in and evaluate the situation there was another crash and Neil’s laugh echoed through the apartment as a cloud of what seemed to be flour bellowed out from the doorway. 

 

“I’m going to kill you,” Andrew stated flatly as Matt creeped towards the door.  

 

“Oh definitely,” Neil responded. Matt looked around the edge of the doorway taking in the absolute disaster their kitchen had become in the time he had been out. He grinned at the sight of not only Neil but also Andrew covered almost head to toe in flour.

 

King began attempting to wiggle his way out of Matt’s arms so Matt set him gently on the ground before stepping into the room and interrupting the bickering that had begun between the two. Andrew was the first to notice him, hazel eyes locking with Matt’s own, face seemingly blank to anyone who didn’t know any better. Matt knew better, and couldn’t help but smirk at the flour smeared across the shorter man’s face.

 

“Don’t say a word Boyd,” Andrew warned.

 

Neil turned at Andrew’s words a cheeky grin on his face and flour dusting his auburn curls. “Hey Matt.”

 

Matt smiled propping his hip against the door frame and took in the two of them. “Having fun?”

 

“Yeah,” Neil answered.

 

“No,” Andrew stated.  

 

Matt must have had a goofy smile on his face because the next second Andrew was throwing a handful of flour at him with a little crease between his brows. “Stop that.”

 

“Nah,” Matt shrugged stepping farther into their kitchen his damp socks making imprints on the floor. He stopped at the counter examining the contents of a bowl. “What were you guys making?”

 

“Cake,” Neil answered easily sliding up beside him and linking their hands. “It was Andrew’s idea.”

 

Matt bit his lip glancing back to were Andrew was leaning against a the counter watching them. “Was it?”

 

“No,” Andrew said blankly. Matt laughed knowing there was no way in hell Neil would ever suggest making cake. Andrew’s lip twitched in clearly suppressed amusement. 

 

“If you say so,” Matt teased, Andrew rolled his eyes slumping his shoulders. “Need help?”

 

Neil scratched at the scar above his eyebrow awkwardly spreading the flour across his forehead even more. “Probably.”

 

Matt smiled and reached up to gently wipe at Neil’s brow. Neil humed something low and content turing back to the mess in front of him tilting his head as he took in the situation. A shoulder brushed up against Matt’s arm and he looked over to find Andrew had resituated himself to be closer to them.

 

“Go take a shower,” Andrew said blandly. “You smell like wet dog.”

 

“Ouch.” Matt placed a hand over his heart and turned to Neil. “I don’t, do I?”

 

Neil leaned into him a bit taking a sniff and grimaced. “Yeah actually you kind of do.”

 

A little smile slipped onto Matt’s face as he shrugged in defeat. “I see how it is, you don’t like me anymore.”

 

“I never liked you,” Andrew stated.

 

Matt grinned. “Right.”

 

“Don’t worry, we won't burn down the place while you’re gone.” Neil said casually not looking up from where he was fiddling with the oven. 

 

Matt paused in stepping away from the two, actual worry bubbling to the surface. “You’re not  _ that  _ bad at cooking.”

 

Neil and Andrew turned to stare at him in unison, the silence between them becoming tense. Matt sheepishly rubbed at the back of his neck. After what had to be another minute Andrew broke the silence with a snort. “Get going Boyd before you make puddles.”

 

With slight trepidation Matt slipped from the room to get cleaned up.

 

The fact that the kitchen wasn’t on fire when Matt got back was not as reassuring as the sight of it actually clean for once was. The timer on the oven steadily ticked the seconds by, Matt guessed baking had worked out after all. He spotted Andrew and Neil lounging on the balcony backs turned to him and smoke rising between the two. Matt sighed in contentment flopping down onto the couch and staring at the ceiling, King sprang up onto the couch stepping his way onto Matt’s stomach were he made himself comfortable and curled into a ball. Matt scratched him on the head humming a little tune as he watched two of his most important people sit together in quiet. 

 

It was nice, he thought, that he got to have this. 

 

He let his thoughts drift away with the warm sunlight on his face knowing that right now this was the only place he wanted to be, and he wouldn’t have to leave anytime soon.

  
  


The gentle sensation of fingers running through his hair brought Matt back to consciousness. He looked up expecting to see Neil, but instead finding a blank faced Andrew standing over him. Andrew caught him looking quickly removing his hand and folding his arms across his chest. “You’re hogging the couch.”

 

Matt’s lip twitched. It had been years since they had been in college together, yet Andrew was still Andrew. Though, any negative connotations Matt used to have with that fact had faded to nothing with time. Andrew had become as important to him as Neil was, it might have been an odd and bumpy road that got them here but Matt wanted to keep this. No matter what.

With a yawn he sat up rolling out his shoulders and stretching out a bit. “It’s not my fault your couch is tiny.”

 

“It’s your fault you’re a giant,” Andrew said kicking at Matt’s feet that were dangling over the end of the couch. 

 

Matt moved his feet, schooching to the other side of the couch, and crossed his legs. “Everyone’s a giant to you.”

 

Andrew sat, rolling his eyes , then shoved his feet under Matt’s thigh. “Shut up.”

 

“Make me?”

 

Andrew shot him a look and Matt grinned. “So where’d Neil get off to?”

 

Andrew reached for the book he'd left on the side table. “He went for a run.”

 

Matt groaned, “It’s the off season.”

 

“That’s what I said.” Andrew turned a page. 

 

Matt grabbed for the remote turning to a channel that was playing a rerun of NCIS, he debated switching to ESPN but, after noticing something about the show had actually caught Andrew’s attention, put the remote back and settled in. 

 

Neil got back sometime after the third episode, arriving in the middle of a tense investigation between the lead detective and the primary suspect. Who anyone could tell was the wrong man, but the want of suspended disbelief had the show writers entrapped, Matt guessed. 

 

The sound of the door opening stole Matt’s attention, and he smiled when he saw Neil, rain dampened but not as soaked as Matt had been when he’d returned.

 

“What are you two doing?” Neil asked tugging off  his running shoes and coming to stand behind them.

 

“What does it look like?” Andrew asked not looking up from his book.

 

Neil rolled his eyes. “You’re just upset the cake burnt.” 

 

“The cake burnt?” Matt raised his eyebrows amused.

 

“Shut up Boyd,” Andrew grumbled.

 

“Ah it’s okay grumpy we can go get some later.” Matt smirked. Andrew kicked him, hard. 

 

Neil laughed the sound bright and warm, and Matt couldn’t help but stare. He really wanted to kiss Neil right now. He reached up pushing a loose curl from Neil’s eyes, and tucking it behind his ear. Neil leaned forward a bit expectantly, and Matt pulled him into a quick kiss not able to suppress the smile on his lips. “Who smells like wet dog now.”

 

Neil huffed an exasperated breath, shoving Matt’s shoulder lightly. “I’ll go change.”

 

Matt watched him leave, admiring the the grace in which Neil moved. When he looked back up Andrew caught his eye hiding a small smile behind the pages of his book.

 

“What is it?” Matt asked.

 

“Nothing,” Andrew said casually.

 

Matt gave him a look conveying just how much he believed this statement which Andrew returned with a bland one of his own. “Come here.”

 

Matt obliged, leaning into Andrew’s space and waiting. Andrew eyed him over for a second before reaching forward and grabbing Matt by the collar. The kiss he placed on Matt’s lips was heated, and Matt sunk into it without a pause. Their breaths mingled when they pulled away, barely an inch, but enough for Matt to see how the fading light turned Andrew’s eyes almost gold. 

 

Matt smiled and Andrew pushed him back with little force. 

 

“Maybe we should order chinese food,” Neil’s voice called from down the halway,and he emerged a moment later auburn locks rumpled with one of Matt’s hoodies on.

 

Something warm bloomed in Matt’s chest at the sight. “Yeah I think that'd be for the best.”

 

Neil nodded grabbing for his phone then coming to the couch to place the order. Andrew shifted silently, moving to make room on the couch. Neil squeezed himself between the two of them, not saying word when Andrew threw his legs over their laps and stretched out.

 

Matt sighed once Neil was off the phone. “We really need to get a bigger couch.”

 

Neil’s head came to rest on his shoulder soft hair brushing against Matt’s cheek making him smile all more. Neil hummed, “maybe, but I kind of like this.”

 

Matt couldn’t help but agree. 

 


End file.
